Plastic containers, especially in larger sizes, are often formed with an integral handle. These are generally formed by a stretch blow molding procedure, which is well known.
However, the integral handle configuration complicates the stretch blow molding process. It would be highly desirable to provide a container configuration which can be formed without an integral handle, and separately form a handle for subsequent attachment to the container. Moreover, this should be accomplished in a simple and convenient way with a firm engagement between the separately formed handle component and the separately formed container component. The resulting product should be esthetically pleasing and easy to use by the consumer.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a lightweight, plastic container suitable for preparation by stretch blow molding and which permits rigidity while pouring, together with a firm, separately formed handle component. The lightweight container should desirably have good top load characteristics and good bulge resistance.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container with a separately formed handle wherein the container portion can be conveniently prepared by stretch blow molding.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid where the separately formed handle is firmly engaged with the container and is easy to use by the consumer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid which is lightweight and has good product characteristics.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.